Sinking
by JimsGurl
Summary: Um...when Jimmy hasn't woken up from his coma for two weeks, Cindy and the others are not themselves. So, what happens when things take a turn for the worst for Cindy and the others? FIC IS DONE
1. Default Chapter

_**This is an entirely new fic that I had for quite a while now, and I wanted to post it and see what you all thought!**_

**Disclaimer:**

** I _SO_ don't own JN or any other great shows.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cindy:**

Never again would I or will I see those loving, caring deep sea blue eyes. They would be forever closed behind heavy, black eyelids. Heavy, black eyelids that mocked me everytime I gazed at him. _Darn it, Neutron! Wake up, please! Why are you making me wait forever! STOP IT!_

Jimmy had been in a coma for two weeks now. Everyone was at a loss.

I had been in a deep depression, and there seemed to be no way out. My best friend Libby Folfax lost her musical charm and touch of style. And Sheen Estevez had lost faith in himself and everyone around him.

I laid in my bed on a rainy, dark Saturday thinking about him. My beloved Jimmy would be no more. Everyday I prayed for those heavy lids to flutter open and reveal those blue eyes. But everyday was the sameno answer to my prayers.

If somehow I could die in his place, I'd do it in a split second. My mind then jumped to the revolver in my desk drawerused only for emergencies. I got out of bed with no hesitation whatsoever, bitter tears streaming down my face and opened my drawer. WIth tears burning my eye, I loaded the revolver and whispered- "Sweet dreams, Vortex..."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Libby:**

Cindy would **NEVER** be the same. She seemed dead inside, lifeless, and just not herself since Jimmy's coma incident.

I even wasn't myself. With Cindy like she was, I lost my singing voice and sold every CD in my collection.

I tried calling her a few seconds ago, but she was either at the hospital or too deep into her depression to even talk...and I somewhat didn't actually blame her.

My room, much like my entire lilfe, seemed so empty without my funky music and decor. My heart seemed twice as heavy with each passing day without my best friend and my musical comfort.

I fell on my kneescrying in loss of my entire life...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sheen:**

My best friend was gone. Really gone.

You would have never known that I had faith in myself and other pepople just a few weeks ago compared to how I was now. Now, everything in me was drained since Jim's awfulness.

Libby wasn't her musical self anymore, and Cindy was gonefar, far away mentally and emotionally. Truthfully, I missed them both. But Lib was the stake in my heart.

I honestly didn't know if we'd all ever come back...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sorry to leave you hanging like that w/ Cindy and stuff, but anyway.**

**Just so you know, Cindy's 17, Libby's 18, Sheen's 17, and Jimmy's 16.**

**Please R/R and I'll have more up soon enough!**

**Forever,**

**Jimsgurl**


	2. A Life for a Life Deal

_**Okay, here's the next chapter of this fic! **_

_**(Oh, and just so u kno, this is a 3prt series.)**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cindy:**

Placing the gun to my chest, I silently prayed: "Please, whatever you do, let him wake up and live when I die." It was like a life for a life deal.

Looking at a picture of Jimmy from the fifth grade, I pulled the trigger, felt a sharp pain...then felt nothing...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Libby:**

Call me stupid or whatever, but I swore...I **_SWARE_** I heard the scream of my best friend and a peircing gun shot ring through the still silence.

In her depression...my best friend had just killed herself for the boy she unboubtedly loved...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jimmy:**

My eyelids fluttered open just as the most tragic thing could happen. I layed in the hospital bed when I saw a blond blur speed past my room. For reasons unknown, the first thing that came to my mind was Cindy.

Without thinking, I got out of bed, grabbed my IV pole and followed the crowd of doctors. No doubt it was Cindy when I looked in the window of her room. I watched them desperately trying to make my Angel breathe. Blood was caked on her chest, and no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't revive her. My beautiful, sweet Cindy was dead. She either died by accident or...no, she couldn't have killed herself for me. But no doubt in my mind that it was the second choice. But either way, she was gone. My Cindy was gone from my life forever.

I sat down outside the room's door and cried for the loss of my sweetheart. Everything I had and wanted left me then. Everything I had wanted of anf in her was now gone forever.

My sweetheart, my Cindy...no longer with me...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**Sorry I have to ened it here, but the next chapter will be good.**_

_**I kno...this part is so sad. I seriously almost cried. LOL**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Jimsgurl**_


	3. High Tensions

_**Here's chapter three...and I kno the second 1 wuz sad...I think this one is, 2.**_

_**Ne way, from here on, tensions will be high...**_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**A Week Later:**_

**Libby:**

Cindy's funeral was heavy.

Jimmy didn't talk much at all: what was there really to say? But I could tell from his eyes that he was undoubtedly taking the blame for the whole thing.

Tears streamed down my face as I stood at Cindy's grave with him. His shoulders were heaving and I placed my hands on them. "Why did she do it?" I looked down...did I have the answer? "I don't know...but I **do** know that she loved you that much to do it."

Jimmy knealt down sobbing his heart out. "It wasn't worth it. Not at all!" I could tell he needed some time alone, so I stood up, and left Jimmy to take in what he had lost.

The **love of his life**...**my best friend**...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jimmy:**

I sat on my legs at Cindy's grave**completely** at a loss. Why she killed herself for me was absolutely a mystery. Even if she **DID** do it out of love.

Sucking in my breath, I angrily whispered, "You're so stupid, Cin. Why in God's name did you kill yourself! I wasn't worth your life! How do you expect **ME****ME!** to live without you!" I stopped to take a breather.

I took my index finger, placed it on her headstone, and traced her name on it. "I loved you. You were all I could think about. Now you're gone. We were supposed to be together. Now you ruined it all. But I still love you."

I stood up, stared at her name one more time and said, "Sweet dreams, my Angel."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sheen:**

If you didn't know Libby well, you wouldn't know how upset she could be.

I saw her walk away from Jimmy and come walking towards me with her head down. I knew she was trying to hide her tears. But when she reached me...she lost it all. "Libby, Libby...come on. It'll be okay." She buried her tear-stained face in my shoulder. "I lost my best friend for the boy she loved." I thought a minute. "But wouldn't **you** have done that for **me**?" She lifted her head and nodded. "I guess so. Maybe; yes."

I held her once again and told her, "Don't worry...you'll be fine." I was surprised when she said, "I'm more worried about Jimmy than about myself."

Honestly, I was too...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**That's it! (4 this chptr neway)!**_

**_I am trying to find ways in making it longer for you guys, and let's just get this cleared up_I do **NOT** hate Cindy...okay? Okay.**

_**Forever,**_

_**Jimsgurl**_


	4. She Knows

**I'm sorry 2 say that this is it 4 _Sinking_. (Hey, like I said, it's a 3parter, here!)**

**And I _must_ warn you, the other parts are going to be just as sad, dramatic, and higher tensions than this one alone.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Libby:**

When things took a turn for the worse, I always had either my music or Cindy to support me. Now, I had **nothing**.

Although Sheen was like my guardian angel, (making sure **_I_** didn't do anything) I still needed some old comforts. But just listening to the music I used to when Cindy was alive was painful. I couldn't do it.

I couldn't od anything anymore! I was lost in a tragic nightmare...would I ever wake up?...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Jimmy:**

I couldn't sleep anymore, I wouldn't eat, I even lost interest in everything I once loved.

How could I have let her slip away so quickly? If I hadn't been in a coma, she wouldn't have done this! Now, because of **me**, I lost (almost) **_everything!_**

"Jimmy! Phone!" Who could be calling me at a time like this! "Yeah?" "Are you okay to talk?"

I sighed. If I knew Libby as **_half_** as well as Sheen, she'd talk even if I said, 'No'.

"Sure, I guess." "Your mom told me that you haven't slept or eaten since..." "I know, okay!"

I sighed again, what was wrong with me? "Sorry. II just can't belive I lost her." "We all did, Jim." "I never even told her."

Libby seemed to be thinking, and she does most often in times like this. "I'm sure she already knows."

I looked out my window, over-looking Cindy's room and half-smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah, I guess she does..."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...so srry this was so short.**

**Neway, part2"Dying Dreams."**

**I hope you all liked this fic!**

**Forever,**

**Jimsgurl**


End file.
